bulan dan bunga matahari
by caramelhae
Summary: tiga skenario, tiga benang merah berbeda yang mengikat sang pencuri dan sang peternak.
**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon (c) Natsume.** I gain no financial profit by writing this.

.

.

( _tiga skenario, tiga benang merah berbeda yang mengikat sang pencuri dan sang peternak_.)

* * *

 **1.)** Skye adalah lelaki yang sempurna bagi Claire, hal itu disadari oleh sang peternak pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Claire sadar bila menentukan kesempurnaan seseorang pada pandangan pertama adalah hal naïf dan bertentangan dengan logika, tetapi hei, persetan dengan _common sense_ bila kenyataannya, Claire bisa menemukan esensi kesempurnaan pada lelaki itu dalam sekilas pandang. Claire mendapati helai-helai perak yang panjangnya mencapai bawah dagu itu sebagai sesuatu yang atraktif. Perak, seperti kilau sang dewi malam yang cahayanya berpendar lembut.

Claire tak punya ketertarikan khusus pada _smooth talker_ , tetapi ia menemukan kalau gaya bicara berbumbu gula dipadu dengan aura misterius sebagai hal yang membuat sang pencuri menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih atraktif. Claire menyukai bagaimana Skye menyembunyikan banyak hal mengenai dirinya di balik jalinan kata-kata puitis peleleh hati wanita. Begitu pula dengan kepiawaiannya muncul dan menghilang secara misterius, juga sihir ajaibnya yang mampu membekukan tubuh perempuan dalam artian literal. Semua hal tentang Skye, dari yang penting hingga trivial, tak pernah absen dari daftar hal-yang-membuatnya-atraktif dalam benak Claire.

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, menunggu menjadi hobi baru Claire.

Menunggu jam nyaris menyentuh tengah malam, waktu di mana sang pencuri menampakkan diri di salah satu tempat di kawasan Forget-Me-Not Valley (Claire sudah hapal jadwal berikut tempat kemunculannya, jadi jangan khawatir). Claire akan memberikan seporsi kare pada sang pencuri, yang meski tak pernah memberi balasan apa-apa, ekspresi senang yang ditunjukkannya saat menerima kado tersebut sudah mampu mengundang kupu-kupu untuk berterbangan di perut Claire.

Tak pelak, Claire kerap kali pontang-panting mencari bahan-bahan untuk memasak kare serta mengorbankan beberapa jam waktu tidurnya hanya untuk melakukan prosesi pemberian hadiah tersebut, tetapi hei, siapa yang berhak melarangnya berusaha demi si lelaki yang sempurna baginya?

Imaji akan lelaki-yang-sempurna tersebut terus menjadi pelangi yang mewarnai angan-angan Claire hingga tiba hari di mana pengharapan Claire mendapat ujian.

Hari di mana Claire memberi Skye sebuah bulu biru, tetapi Skye menolaknya.

Malamnya, Claire tertidur sambil mendekap bulu biru tersebut dengan harapan sang pencuri akan datang mengambilnya.

Namun, keesokan paginya, bulu biru tersebut masih utuh dalam pelukannya.

Claire menunggu, menungggu, dan menunggu—hingga ia sadar bila bulu biru itu tak akan berpindah tangan sampai kapan pun.

Claire ditampar oleh fakta bahwa bulan hanya bisa dinikmati dari kejauhan. Bulan itu indah dan cahayanya menentramkan, namun tak tergapai oleh tangan. Sama halnya dengan sang pencuri yang identik dengan sinar temaram rembulan.

* * *

2.) Claire adalah perempuan yang sempurna bagi Skye, hal itu disadari oleh sang pencuri pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Skye sadar bila menentukan kesempurnaan seseorang pada pandangan pertama adalah hal naïf dan bertentangan dengan logika. Tetapi hei, persetan dengan _common sense_ bila kenyataannya, Skye bisa menemukan esensi kesempurnaan pada perempuan itu dalam sekilas pandang. Skye mendapati helai-helai kuning yang panjangnya mencapai punggung itu sebagai sesuatu yang atraktif. Kuning, seperti kilau bunga matahari yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumah.

Skye tak punya ketertarikan khusus pada dunia hewan dan tumbuhan, tetapi ia menemukan ketangkasan si pirang dalam menjalankan peternakan kecil di Forget-Me-Not Valley itu sebagai sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih atraktif. Skye menyukai bagaimana tangan Claire bergerak gesit dalam merawat tanaman serta telaten ketika jemarinya bertemu sikat hewan, alat perah, dan gunting bulu. Begitu pula dengan kaki-kaki mungil sang peternak, yang tampak lincah ketika berlari kecil mengitari desa, yang tak pernah absen dari daftar hal-yang-membuatnya-atraktif dalam benak Skye.

Pada hari-hari selanjutnya, menunggu menjadi hobi baru Skye.

Menunggu jam nyaris menyentuh tengah malam, waktu di mana sang pencuri leluasa berkeliaran di area lembah tanpa perlu mewaspadai kemungkinan terpergok dan ditangkap oleh warga yang melihatnya. Yang ia nanti-nantikan adalah kemunculan si pirang yang membawakan kare untuknya (sering juga peternak itu muncul dengan tangan kosong, tetapi tak masalah). Memang, Claire gemar mengasih hadiah pada nyaris tiap kepala di Forget-Me-Not Valley, yang berarti Skye sama sekali tidak menjadi istimewa hanya karena diberi semangkuk makanan sekali-dua kali, tetapi tak masalah selama secuil kebaikan tersebut mampu mengundang kupu-kupu untuk berterbangan di perut Skye.

Dan oh, Skye kerap kali mengorbankan beberapa hal (melakukan kegiatan lain yang lebih produktif, misalnya) hanya demi menunggu, tetapi hei, siapa yang berhak melarangnya berusaha demi perempuan yang sempurna baginya?

Imaji akan perempuan-yang-sempurna tersebut terus menjadi pelangi yang mewarnai hari-hari Skye, hingga tiba hari di mana pengharapan Skye mendapat ujian.

Claire menunjukkan sebuah bulu biru pada Skye, namun tak memberinya.

Malamnya, Skye mendatangi rumah Claire dengan niat mencuri bulu biru tersebut agar sang peternak tidak memberinya pada pria lain.

Namun, bulu biru tersebut sudah berpindah tangan ke orang lain pada siang harinya.

Skye menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu—tetapi bulu biru itu terus mengikat Claire dengan pria beruntung (dan sialan) itu.

Skye ditampar oleh fakta bahwa bunga matahari hanya tumbuh menghadap mentari. Bunga matahari itu indah dan berkilau, serta menjadikan matahari yang menyediakan cahaya tak terbatas sebagai pusat gravitasinya. Sang rembulan hanya bisa menatap dari balik kegelapan.

* * *

3.) Skye adalah sosok yang tidak sempurna bagi Claire dan begitu pula sebaliknya, hal itu disadari oleh keduanya pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Claire menemukan helai-helai perak berkilau yang membingkai wajah tampan Skye sebagai sesuatu yang atraktif; impresi serupa juga dirasakan Skye terhadap Claire dan rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai hingga punggung. _Dia menarik, tetapi dia tak sempurna untukku_ , begitulah yang terlintas di benak mereka.

Skye menggoreskan kesan yang kuat di benak Claire, tetapi peternak itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi tumbuhan dan ternaknya untuk terlarut dalam kesan tersebut; Claire juga menorehkan impresi yang erat di memori Skye, tetapi pencuri itu punya banyak hal dan impian yang lebih mewarnai pikirannya ketimbang impresi tersebut.

Hari-hari berikutnya, seiring dengan jarak antara mereka yang makin terkikis oleh obrolan-obrolan ringan serta beberapa hadiah, tetap tak ada yang berubah dalam persepsi mereka; Skye tetap menjadi lelaki yang tidak sempurna bagi Claire, _and vice versa_.

Namun, ketidaksempurnaan itu tak menghalangi senyum yang terbit di wajah Claire tiap menghabiskan momen-momen bersama sang pencuri maupun perasaan hangat yang menjalari dadanya ketika melihat wajah tertawa Skye. Ketidaksempurnaan itu juga tak punya daya bila menghadapi langkah ringan dibarengi senandung riang, serta senyum yang terbawa tidur, yang tak pernah absen pada diri Skye tiap habis bercengkrama dengan sang peternak. Mereka diam-diam menikmati ketidaksempurnaan dan anomali tersebut.

Ada kalanya Claire merasa jengah dengan sikap maupun perkataan si lelaki yang mengaku sebagai _pangeran dari gugus bintang_ , tetapi ia tetap menganggap hubungannya dengan sang pencuri sebagai hal yang berharga. Juga ada waktu di mana Skye berharap Claire bisa bersikap lebih manis dan berhenti jadi keras kepala, tetapi, tetap saja Skye berharap bisa terus melihat wajah sang peternak pada hari-hari berikutnya.

Hingga tiba hari di mana mereka berkata secara lantang _persetan dengan semua ketidaksempurnaan_ _itu_.

Hari di mana Claire menunjukkan sebuah bulu biru pada Skye, ralat, bukan menunjukkan, tetapi memberi. Skye tak lantas menerimanya, tetapi pendar determinasi di kedua mata biru Claire tak redup. Claire menunggu malam tiba sambil mendekap bulu biru tersebut, dan Skye, sesuai dengan janji yang ia tulis di memo pada siang harinya, datang dan mengambilnya.

Claire tidak menyangka bila akan tiba hari di mana tangannya mampu menggenggam rembulan; Skye tak percaya bila akan tiba waktu di mana dirinya bisa menjadi pusat gravitasi bunga matahari.

Skye adalah lelaki yang tidak sempurna dan Claire adalah perempuan yang tidak sempurna, tetapi ada sebuah bulu biru yang meleburkan ketidaksempurnaan tersebut.

.

.

* * *

 **End**.


End file.
